


Sometime Around Midnight

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he can't get drunk, there's only one way to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

The music is loud and the scotch is single malt--Alec procured it himself, took a detour on his last supply run to pick up some special requests for the party--but it tastes like bile in his mouth when Max walks in. She's laughing at something Joshua is saying, and Alec wants to walk over there, join them like he would on any other day, but he can't. All he can see is the way Max moved beneath him, body sheened with sweat as they thrust against each other, her nails clawing down his back and her hoarse voice making promises they both knew she was never going to keep once her heat was over.

He knocks back the rest of the drink and sets the glass down on the makeshift bar. Since he can't get drunk, there's only one way to forget for a little while. He turns and smiles brightly at the blonde X5 standing next to him. She's new enough to Terminal City that he doesn't know her name, and he likes it that way.

Ten minutes later, his arm slung around the blonde's shoulders (he reminds himself her name is Toni), he brushes past Max on his way out the door.

"Alec--"

"I'm kinda busy, Max." He tilts his head at Toni and grins his best false grin. "Can't it wait?"

Max bites her lip and something flashes across her face, and as much as he'd like to believe it's disappointment, he's through lying to himself about her.

The moment stretches on way too long--he can feel Toni shifting restlessly beneath his arm, like she's getting ready to ask a question he doesn't want to hear the answer to--and then Max looks away. "Yeah," she says. "I guess it can."

Alec walks out, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

end

~*~


End file.
